


Prologue: The Fall of the Broken Hero

by Anon_cause_I_dont_Care



Series: The Book of the Broken Hero [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Are there tags for overpowered OCs?, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gains a quirk, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Pining? More like pigtail pulling, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_cause_I_dont_Care/pseuds/Anon_cause_I_dont_Care
Summary: I can ignore the pain, cause that's what heroes do right?Take the pain and bear with it to save everyone.It didn't hurt that my dad left with hateful words, or that my mom never had faith in my dreams to be a hero, or that my childhood best friend and crush bullied me for most of my life with the other students and teachers.Nope, not painful at all.But, did Kacchan mean that?D-did he want me to die so badly?And All Might, a hero truly can't be a hero without a quirk?I-I don't know if I can take this anymoreWhy try to be a hero when no one will have faith?!I can't take this anymore!I just-It won't hurt, right?It'll just take a secJust a quickEasyFallThat's how you get a quirk, right?orAll Izumi wanted to be was a hero.That was her lifelong dream.To form the Wonder Duo with her best friend!Yet all it takes to shatter a dream was a few words.From her crush and her idol.Now, Izumi is done trying.She'll live her life, trying to move on from the ones that hurt her.That broke her faith.It's too bad that fate just HAD to be a bitch.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Series: The Book of the Broken Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187774
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Imma start with this  
> I have NO IDEA what I'm doing  
> Like, at all  
> I have no experience writing stories  
> I am a natural fuck up  
> So please enjoy what my fucked up mind managed to create.

“I’m sorry, Izumi! I’m so, so sorry!”

CRACK

“You damn brat! Why couldn’t you have a quirk like the other kids?!”

CRACK

“Haha, Deku doesn’t have a quirk!”

CRACK

“Midoriya, it is not nice to lie about Bakugou-Kun. Do you want to ruin his chances at being a great pro-hero?”

CRACK

“If you wanna be a hero that badly, there’s a quick way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!” 

CRACK

“Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can’t be beaten without powers. So no, I honestly don’t think you can be a hero without a quirk.”

Izumi POV:

“I-I see” I stuttered, looking up at All Might’s grinning face.

All Might continues, “It’s not bad to have a dream young lady, just… make sure your dreams are obtainable, realistic, understand?”

I responded with a weak, “Y-yes sir.”

“That's good. I hope that you can make your way down young lady. I have to take this villain to the police station now. Take care!” All Might says before jumping and flying away.

I was now alone on top of the building, yet it feels so familiar. Maybe when Mama apologized for me lacking a quirk? Or was it when Papa yelled at me before leaving, not wanting a quirkless child? It must have been when Kacchan gave me that nickname, the same one everyone had called me my entire life, all because I don’t have a quirk.

Deku.

I-I can ignore the pain and the name-calling and the burns, cause that’s what heroes do right?  
Kacchan will be an amazing hero, and I believe I can too if I can just take the pain. It didn’t hurt that papa left with hateful words, or that mama never had faith in my dreams to be a hero, or that my childhood best friend and crush bullied me for most of my life with the other students and teachers. Nope, not painful at all!

“If you wanna be a hero that badly, there’s a quick way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!” 

But, d-did Kacchan mean that? He would never, heroes wouldn’t do that! But he did hurt me all this time, making mama buy all the notebooks, calling me worthless.  
D-did he want me to die so badly?

“Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can’t be beaten without powers. So no, I honestly don’t think you can be a hero without a quirk.”

I can’t be a hero without a quirk? Don't heroes like Eraserhead fight without their quirks most of the time?

I-I don’t know if I can take this anymore. Why try to be a hero when no one will have faith in me?! I can’t take this anymore!! I just-

The wind blowing by me reminded me of my position, reminding me that I’m still standing where All Might left me, on top of the roof of a tall building.

Huh, a tall building? Yeah, t-that could work. I gingerly make my way to the edge, removing my red sneakers and my bag. I took out my charred and soggy notebook and prepared some notes.

Mama,  
I’m sorry for doing this. I’ve always wanted to become a hero like All Might, even if no one had faith in me. But it's ok! I never hated you for having no faith or apologizing that night. I’m so sorry for making you worry over every injury I had or for every time I ask for a notebook. Who knows, this might help you move on from me. Maybe Papa can return and you both can have a child that has a quirk! I’m sorry, and I will always love you no matter what.

Kacchan,  
I don’t know why you bullied me all these years, calling me a worthless Deku or destroying my things. But don’t worry, I never blamed you! I will always believe that you will become a great hero! I won’t be there to see it happen, but hey, you won’t have to hear my mumbling anymore. I don’t have to hope you’ll get into UA because I know you will make it in. I’m sorry for disturbing you and making you angry all the time. Maybe in the next life, we can see each other again? Hopefully, I gain a quirk and we can become the Wonder Duo? Maybe even stay friends!? M-maybe… maybe more?

I then folded up the notes and left them in my sneakers before standing on the edge.  
It won’t hurt, right? Just one step and I can live a new life! One with a quirk! One where Papa won’t call me mean names or Mama won’t cry and apologize for anything! One where Kacchan and the others can accept me! One where I can be a hero!!!

I’m sorry Mama. I’m sorry Kacchan. I’m sorry Erik.

It’ll just take a sec.  
Just a quick  
Easy  
Fall

I tumbled off the side of the building, arms spread because that's what Kacchan said right? A swan dive?

The wind breeze against my body as I fell. The ground was coming fast but I kept thinking about what type of quirk I would get in my next life. Maybe a telekinetic quirk like Mama? Or maybe Papa’s fire breathing! O-or maybe a Pyrokinetic quirk! But what if I have different parents? What if I won’t be Izumi, or ever see Kacchan?! W-what if-

Wait

What's that black blur?  
And is it coming straight fo-

WHAM


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakubitch's POV and All Shit's POV  
> Also, a possible threat?

15 minutes ago:  
Bakugo POV:  
THAT SHITTY DEKU!!!

THAT WORTHLESS CUNT THINKS THAT SHE CAN BE A HERO!!!

OH I’LL SHOW HER!!!

I’LL SHOW EVERYBO-

“U-um Bakugo?”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!” I yelled at, um, What's His Face. I’m going to leave this shitty school and going to become the Number 1 fucking hero, I DON’T NEED TO KNOW ANYONE'S NAME!!!

“N-nothing, i-its just t-that, u-um” What’s His Face stuttered before Long Fingers spoke for his weak ass. “What he’s trying to say is, um, didn’t you take it a bit too far with Deku?”

“HAAH?! ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” I didn’t need those worthless extras to tell me if I went too far with that shit nerd. Like sure, she looked different the moment I told her to take a swan dive off the roof, big fucking whoop. Who cares if the shine in her eyes looked dull, or how she didn’t cry how she usually would like a fucking crybaby, or how she looked completely brok- WAIT WHY THE FUCK DO I CARE?!?!

“GRRR YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! FUCK YOU TWO, FUCK SHITTY DEKU, FUCK EVERYONE, FUCK IT, FUCK THIS BOTTLE” I roared when blowing up this shitty bottle of green shit. It was probably some weird healthy shit that never wor-

“Oh, a decent looking meat bag with a nice quirk~”

(I think we all know where this is going)

All Might POV:

POOF

“COUGH COUGH COUGH HACK HACK FUCK”

Dammit, I hit my limit again. Nana and Torino would be so disappointed right now, but I couldn’t just let myself shrink and reveal my true form!

Especially in front of a civilian!

Speaking of which, I probably should have walked her down, maybe as Toshinori Yagi. The building looks pretty tall, and the young girl…

She looked so broken.

I didn’t want to crush her dreams, but there was no way a person could be a hero while quirkless!

(What’s that smell? SNIFF SNIFF SNOOOORT Oh that smell, it smells like HYPOCRITE IN HERE)

Sigh, I do hope that young girl listens, her notebook did have some extremely detailed notes on heroes.

(In the distance: CRASH)

Well, time to get the villain to the police sta-

I patted where the villain was SUPPOSED to be in my pocket, only to feel nothing.

Oh no. OH NO. 

WHERE FUCK IS THE VILLAIN?!

BOOM

I looked to my left and saw smoke rising in the distance.

OH SHIT

Present:  
Bakugo POV:  
FUCK FUCK FUCK

I CAN’T FUCK BREATH WITH THIS SLUDGE FUCK IN MY MOUTH

“Don’t worry, it’ll be quick. I can’t wait to use your body and quirk on those worthless heroes and then I WILL KILL ALL MIGHT!!!” (Said every villain ever, like c’mon, give killing Endeavor a try)

THIS MOTHERFUCKER THINKS THAT HE CAN KILL ALL MIGHT, WHAT A DUMBA-

“COUGH COUGH” I shoved more shitty sludge out of my mouth, but he keeps fucking pushing in more. Where the fuck are the stupid fucking heroes?!

Why are they fucking standing there?! They fucking saved What’s His Face and Long Fingers but not me?! I’M GONNA GO TO UA AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME!!! (Also said by, well, everyone)

THIS IS TOO MUCH!! AND THEY’RE JUST STANDING THERE!!! 

I DON’T WANT TO DIE

“Sir you need to get back here this instant!”

“Fuck off, tumor arms”

I NEED TO GO TO UA, I NEED TO BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO, I HAVE TO!!

“Sir you have to get back here, that villain is too dangerous!!!”

“Go fuck yourself, tree fucker”

I-I HAVE TO PROVE SHITTY DEKU WRONG!! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT SHE WON’T LOOK DOWN ON ME!! I HAVE TO BECOME THE NUMBER ONE!! I NEED HER TO SEE!!!

“SIR, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT”

“Go find a dick to suck, fake tits.”

I-I DON’T WANT TO GET KILLED BY A SHITTY SLUDGE VILLAIN BEFORE I GET TO UA!!

I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING DIE!! 

“Get ready to die, bitch”

I-I DON- wait, who the fuck was that?

As I thought of that, a gloved hand reached for the sludge fucker’s eyeball, grabbing it and squeezing. The sludge fuck was screaming like a bitch but all I can focus on is the fucker who dared try to save me.

Who was ready to punch me. Wait what the fuck!?

All I can see is the fuck’s scarred face with a psychotic smile, WHO THE FUCK SMILES LIKE THAT?! (Again I must say, HYPOCRITE) H-he's gonna punch me. Get away from me, GET THE FUCK AWAY FRO-

The unknown bastard interrupts, “Oh yeah, that’s right. She wanted your worthless ass alive” Before grabbing my throat and pulling me out of the sludge villain with skilled ease. I am so gonna kill this fucker the moment he put-

SLAM!!

D-DID THAT FUCK JUST THROW ME?!?! TO THE FUCKING STREET?!?!

I coughed more of that sludge bastard out when the unknown bastard landed right next to me.

“Cough cough, WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE, TRYING TO SAV-”

I froze. Wait, I froze? Why the hell did I freeze?! I’M BAKUGOU KATSUKI, I NEV-

Fear

Fear was the only thing I can feel. I thought I was fearless putting those older extras in their places, I was fearless when I was CLEARLY handling that sludge bitch.

But this fuckers eyes. He’s staring at me. T-they’re so red. S-so fucking dark. They’re fucking GLOWING. They’re staring at my fucking soul a-and why am I fucking scared?! 

“YOU BASTARD!!! YOU TORE OUT MY EYE!!!”

The unknown bastard looked back at the sludge bitch, who looked like he was coming to kill him. T-to get his fucking gross hands on me. I-I WON’T LET THAT FUCKER TOUCH ME!!  
But before I can get ready to burn that fucker, the scarred fuck lifted his hand. W-what the fuck was he doing?!

“I WILL USE THAT EXPLOSIVE BRAT’s QUIRK TO KILL Y-AAAAAAAHHHHHH”

Whatever he was doing, it was weakening the sludge bitch. N-no, those screams. HE’S FUCKING TORTURING THE SLUDGE BASTARD!!!

“PLEASE STOP PLEASE!!! MAKE IT STOP, I-I’LL TURN MYSELF IN, PLE-AAAAHHHH!!!”

It kept going on until the sludge bastard fell apart, turning into a goop with his one good eyeball rolling towards me and the scarred fuck.

“SIR”

OH, NOW THE FUCKING USELESS HEROES DO SOMETHING!!!

Scarred bastard sighed and looked more annoyed, more psychotic. “I was pretty sure I told you to fuck off, you popeye reject.”

The horned bitch that could grow looked so shocked before blowing up at the scarred bastard, even growing a little.

“How dare you!!! We are Pro-Heroes, you are to treat us with respect!!”

The scarred bastard faked a scared look before going back to psychotic. “O-oh I’m so scared! I-I'm so sor- yeah just kidding fake tits. How bout you go turn around and give your simps a boobjob? That's literally the only reason why they like you.” 

The horned bitch looked so shocked at what the bastard sai- is she fucking crying?! Before she can start sobbing, the wood fuck put himself in front of her shaking body and tried to take control.

“Sir, you illegally used your quirk AND used it to kill that villain. You are going to come with me!”

Scarred bastard scoffed, “There are two huge things wrong with what you just said. One, I have a quirk license so I’m allowed to use my quirk whenever I fucking want. And two, I clearly didn’t kill him, see?” He gestures to the sole eyeball that was floating in a puddle of his dirty ass body.

“P-Please... I-I’m so so s-sorry… please t-take me to jail...I, I want to go home. I want to go home, Mommy. Ple-” BANG

HOLY SHIT!!! The scarred fuck pulled out a fucking gun and shot the eye!!!

The bastard holstered his gun with a smile. “There, now I killed him. Jeez, you heroes suck, failed to save a kid and failed to understand the difference between death and dying.”

The big-armed hero with the pointy chin was shaking. Why the fuck are you shaking, AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A FUCKING PRO-HER-

“Y-you just killed him. You are coming with us to the police station RIGHT NOW!!!”

Big chin fucking yelled that one, yet his eyes say something different. He’s fucking scared. Horned bitch, wood fuck, they’re all shaking! Why is everyone shaki-

I looked down at my sweat-covered hand, it was shaking. I WAS SHAKING! I’M SUPPOSED TO BE NUMBE- 

The air got colder. How the fuck is it colder, it’s fucking sunny outsi- oh

He’s glaring at them. Why, why is THAT SCARY!?

Scarred bastard growls, “Well now, is that attitude? Especially an ungrateful one, after I did your fucking job?! Fuck this, I’m killing you three worthless sacks of shit.”  
As he said that, his hand started crackling. Black, fucking black-colored lightning was crackling around his hand. 

H-he’s gonna kill them. H-HE’S GONNA KILL ME!!

NO NO NO, FUCK THAT!!! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!! I DON’T WANT T-

“ERIK NO!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, if you haven't picked it up from the last chapter, All Might told Izumi she couldn't be a quirkless hero, not Toshinori Yagi.  
> The skeleton fuck might have lost a little time, but I'm pretty sure that with how tightknit he is with the secret of One For All, he wouldn't just transform in front of a random civilian  
> Thus, Izumi doesn't know about All Might's weakening problem.  
> Also, I thought it would be more heartbreaking hearing it from All Might and his dumb fucking face  
> You know, the one that she looked up to from birth.
> 
> Next chapter we'll see Izumi's fate  
> Hint, it involves the crash that occurred during Yagi's POV


End file.
